Don't Make Me Go
by WeissHewley
Summary: ... Cheesy holiday Story. Angeal/Weiss ;; AngealxWeiss T for cursing ... etc


**Don't mind my cheesy titles.**

Hopefully it makes sense further though ... ffff.

But I guess what went for the " Thanksgiving-esque " story goes for this one.  
If you don't want people in Final Fantasy VII celebrating Christmas, then don't read.

As you could probably guess, this is my next holiday-dedication to Angeal and Weiss ( OTP for life, in all seriousness ).

Hope you enjoy. D;

* * *

**_Don't Make Me Go_**

His teal eyes scanned the text message again. _Fine, _his thoughts were irritable, made clear by the violent snap of his cell phone.

"Tch."

_Another _invitation to _another_ SOLDIER floor party; First Class only. Pft. That was stupid, at least, in the white-haired man's opinion. Then again, he wasn't fond of parties, either way. Although, this would be his last holiday as a "First-class," for he was being transferred to SHINRA's secret "organization" – DeepGround.

"Are you okay, brother?" His raven haired sibling asked, sitting near-silently next to him.

"Fine." The light haired brother huffed, almost snorting.

"If you say so … what was the message …?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Another invite to a frigging party. I'm sure that fits under '_nothing.'_"

"You should go, brother. You have many friends you won't see again."

"I don't care about them."

"Then at least show up. It cannot hurt, right?"

"Tch. It'll waste my time!"

"We're not getting sent out for another week …"

"Why the hell are you so keen on getting me to go?" He snapped, glowering at the younger sibling.

"You could use the fun … then you wouldn't be so angry. Back to the way you were before they told us–"

"Damn it!" He cut his brother off, rolling his eyes. "I'll go if it will shut you the hell up!"

"Good." Inwardly, the younger brother smiled at his victory. He never really showed much emotion, but right now, he felt victorious.

Sibling battles were always based on who was right. Most of the time, the timid, younger brother would lose, but when he won … it felt great.

For the next few days, Weiss refrained from making much conversation with Nero. He truly hated to lose; a verbal contest, battles, even little spats between friends. Anything. He hated losing. Weiss could not stand to lose. But this little quarrel was done with. He was going to this fucking party, and that was it. He may have hated to lose, but lying to a sibling was far beyond him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party, brother?"

"Pft. I'm going like this." He snorted, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the nearest wall. Being stuck in the SHINRA building was boring after enough waiting around.

"Are you sure? Won't be people be dressing up?"

"Probably the few jackasses who want to make a fool out of themselves. Besides, they would _want_ me to dress up." He pointed to his hair. "I'm supposed to be _jolly, old, Saint_ Weiss." He growled out, rolling his eyes.

"That's not true, brother. You have many friends."

"Hnph. Whatever."

With that, the elder brother pushed himself off the wall, slowly making his way back to the elevator. He didn't need Nero telling him what he did and _didn't_ have. As if he knew **anything** about _friendship_.

- -

"Ah, my friend." An almost melodic voice called, a man with red-orange hair and a red trench coat called to a fellow First-Class SOLDIER. "Will you be going to the party this evening?"

"Me? I don't think so, Genesis. You know I'm not one for parties." The man let out a light chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"Come now, Angeal. Sephiroth is even attending. You should come. Enjoy yourself."

"I shouldn't. I'd hate to bring down the spirit of the party."

"I doubt you could do that, in all honesty. You are, perhaps, the _jolliest_ person I know."

"Now you're just lying to me." Angeal chuckled lightly, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I could show up for a little while."

"There, that's better. _There is no hate, only joy." _He commented, smiling to his friend before making his own departure.

- -

When the time of the party came around, Weiss found himself doing absolutely nothing. He sat alone on his own little corner of the couch with the "spiked" eggnog in his hand. SOLDIERs were all around, some with Christmas-style hats and sweaters, others not very attired, but still looking rather jolly. Maybe he was the only one who fucking hated the holiday.

He furrowed his light colored brows and stared at his drink. A couple people had waved to him – but no one had decided to sit and talk with him.

_Fucking assholes._

The man was tempted to just get up and leave, but something told him Nero would just send him right back to the party. So he downed the rest of his drink, making a final decision. An hour. That was it.

He barely caught sight of the three most prominent First class SOLDIERs entering from the elevator. At first, the "hero," Sephiroth, then his two friends – Rhapsodos and Hewley. The moment they entered, he dropped his head. Yeah, this stupid party was going to get worse. He ignored the cheering of everyone else and drank his next cup of eggnog slowly.

Sephiroth frowned slightly at the excitement in front of him, holding his hands up to quiet everyone a bit, particularly the few in front of him.

"I'm afraid I have to leave, but I came to wish everyone a pleasant holiday." He nodded, watching a few of the SOLDIERs cheer for him; albeit, a few calling out 'boo!' to his need to leave. He ignored it, though, his features remaining unchanged, his tone not once rising above average as he turned on his heel and returned to the elevator. Despite the protests, he offered a final "good-bye," allowing the doors of the elevator to close.

Genesis, on the other hand, smiled and embraced the joyful SOLDIERs, crowding around. He smiled warmly, shifting his gaze beyond them all for only a moment. However, his attention was returned to them shortly after. "My friends, good evening, and happy holidays to all." The way he greeted the mass of men (and a few women who had been invited), made him seem like he was the most important person on the planet; as if women should be swooning over him at every moment.

Angeal held a friendly smile toward the SOLDIERs, listening to them cheer at Genesis' statement. Uncrossing his arms, he put his hands on his hips and nodded. "It's great everyone's here. Happy holidays." He smiled, his greeting not going unnoticed. In fact, everyone had silenced to listen to him. At his finish, they cheered, patting both men on the back – some offering a drink.

When finally the crowd of people had dispersed back into individual conversations, Angeal and Genesis made their way to a table holding refreshments. At first, Angeal went for the eggnog, but his friend grabbed hold of his wrist.

"You are not fond of alcohol, correct?"

"… No, but –"

"My friend, you would be better off getting a glass of water from the restroom."

"Really? Maybe I'll just have one cup, then …"

"Your decision, my friend."

The two stood together – neither being very interested in the party – and reminisced for a little while, chuckling at each other's memories. As their conversation seemed to continue on, though getting less interesting as time went on, Angeal happened to catch the white haired man walking by a few times to refill his cup, returning to his lonely seat on the couch.

"Hey, Genesis, why is Weiss sitting alone?"

"Who?" The redhead asked, directing his attention from a flirtatious female. Angeal gave a subtle point indicating the man he was referring to.

"Him." He said quietly, his drink remaining untouched.

"I hadn't known that was his name, before now."

"I know him … quite well, actually. I wonder where his brother is."

"His brother?" Genesis asked, half-interested, his attention being drawn back to the woman trying to keep his attention across the room.

"I think his name was Nero."

"I see." He mused, smirking softly. "Angeal, I'm going to see if I can't help that young lady." He chuckled, disengaging himself from the boring conversation with the other man.

The darker haired First-class blinked, watching Genesis make his way to the girl. Sighing quietly, looking back at Weiss, who was still sitting alone. He almost felt bad for him. Pushing himself upward, Angeal sat next to him, offering a friendly smile.

"Good evening, Weiss."

"Hn. Angeal."

"You seem upset…"

"Nope." Weiss growled, taking a swig of his drink.

"Do you want me to go…?"

"I don't care."

The two sat in silence with each other, Weiss drinking, Angeal holding his cup – nothing more.

"What's your last name?"

"Hewley. Why?"

"Thought so…" He hissed. "It's nothing."

"If you say so … how many other Christmas parties have you been to…?" Angeal started to make some sort of conversation with his friend.

"Only a few. I'm not big on these things."

"Ahaha, me either. Think you'll show up to the next one?"

"Pft. I doubt it."

"Hm? Why not?"

"I won't be here."

"Are you quitting?"

"No, I'm being transferred."

"What do you mean?"

"To another faction."

"You mean … demotion?"

"No, just another faction."

"Where?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Oh … I see. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I've got no choice in the matter."

"That's not right, Weiss."

"Drop it.

"… Yes, of course." He tried to hide his curiosity with a subtle nod.

"Tch, why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm not much for alcohol."

"Pft." He huffed finishing the remained of his own eggnog. He dropped the plastic cup on the ground, snatching Angeal's from his hand. In an instant, he had chugged the contents of the cup, dropping the cup back in the other man's lap.

"How many have you had…?"

"Only five."

"Five…? Weiss, don't drink any more –"

"How about – no." Weiss snorted, getting up and grabbing both empty cups to refill them. Upon his return, Angeal attempted to grab one of the cups from him, but Weiss kept them both out of his reach. His cheeks had begun to turn a light pink, for the man was not normally a very heavy drinker.

"Weiss, please stop –"

"Shut up. Talk to me about something."

Hesitantly, Angeal began conversation, hoping it would somehow coerce Weiss out of drinking. Unfortunately, after a few sentences back and forth and a couple drinks later, Weiss was laughing at things that weren't meant to be funny.

"Weiss, maybe it's time for you to sleep." He quietly chuckled at the man's expense, though in a friendly manner and not in that he was making fun of the man. He simply found him … kind of funny, in a cute fashion. He had noticed a few of the soldiers staring at Weiss and his random outbursts of laughter.

"I think s'too." Weiss laughed, lying down with his head on Angeal's lap, his head facing away from the man's body.

"Not here, I meant at home."

"You … you wanna know what's happening with m'transfer?" He attempted to whisper, however, his voice coming out a bit hoarse.

"I – are you allowed to –"

"'m bein' moved t'DeepGround. President's secret faction."

"DeepGround…?"

"Mmmmhm ~. Me n' Nero." He grinned, brining a finger to his lips, making a clumsy "shh" sound. "B-but you can't tell n'one."

"You _and _your brother…?"

"Mhm." Weiss shifted a little, so he was propped up on his elbows, supported by the couch. "You're the only person I talk to as much s'Nero."

"I – what? I'm sorry to hear that. Why?"

"'Cause I don' like these'sholes." He slurred, leaning forward onto Angeal's chest, wrapping both arms around his neck to stay up.

"Ah, I see. It's very understandable, I guess."

"Mmm..." Weiss closed his eyes, burying his face into the man's shirt. "People 'r fuckin' stupid."

"If that's your opinion …"

"I like you, Angeal. Don' make me go t'DeepGround."

"Weiss? Are you alright?"

"I don't wanna go…"

"Then don't go…"

"The President alr'edy sent the orders." Weiss scoffed, still keeping his face hidden within the larger man's shirt. "Put in a g'word f'er me."

Angeal couldn't stifle the quiet chuckle from the statement. It wasn't that he found the situation humorous, just the way Weiss was talking, and he could hardly understand what he was saying. "Alright, of course I will."

"Good."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep?"

"Mm…" Weiss lifted his gaze to meet Angeal's, pulling himself up a little more, using Angeal to pull up on. Slightly, confused, Angeal watched the white haired man, raising his brow in question.

"Weiss…?"

"Shuddup." He grumbled in response, directing his attention to the blue eyed man's lips. "Shuddup and use your mother f'er somethin' else."

Instantly, Angeal's face shot a light read. Whatever it was Weiss was going to do … well, he hoped it wouldn't have been as bad as he initially thought.

"Kiss me." Weiss muttered, gruffly, taking the offense and connecting his lips with Angeal's. "Kiss me." He whispered, the moment he had broken off the short kiss he instigated.

Not willing to comply to an intoxicated man, at first, Angeal sat still, smiling a little at the younger man. "You must be tired –"

"No, I'm not. I pr'mise." Weiss nodded, biting softly at the corner of Angeal's lips. "Love me."

"What? Weiss, what are you –"

"Kiss me."

"Weiss –"

"Love me."

"I can't –"

"Fuck me." Weiss nuzzled his nose into Angeal's cheek gently; he placed little kisses along his jaw, stopping at the semi-covered chin. There, he took his time and ran his lips over the small patch of hair.

"N – Weiss, stop it." Angeal's voice seemed to get stern. At the tone, Weiss ceased all movement. He pulled his head away from the other, frowning slightly and offering a set of "puppy-eyes" to him; almost as if the younger was some innocent dog trying to play.

"Weiss – I'm sorry." Angeal's tone was back to the normal, gentle tone with his apology. The man wasn't sober. And Angeal was aware of it. As much as much as may have disliked what Weiss was doing, he couldn't be mad at him. The young man … he really was just like a puppy. Once he'd apologized, Weiss perked up, nuzzling his face into the other's neck. Unable to stifle another chuckle, Angeal pat Weiss' head. He was … cute. In his own way, he just was.

"Angeal… I want you to take me, right here."

"Hm? You're not sober –"

"I know. But I really, really, want it."

"Let's get you home, Weiss."

"Home … hnn …" Weiss mumbled, tightening his grip around Angeal's neck, nuzzling him again and closing his eyes.

"Hm …?"

"Mm." Weiss muttered, yawning into the man's neck.

"I'll take you home." Angeal smiled, picking up his co-worker, directing his gaze to Genesis, amusing himself with the woman he'd found earlier. He seemed to have moved quite a distance around the room, even after a handful of people had already left.

"I'm taking off, Genesis." Angeal called, acknowledging the wave the redhead had offered. Smiling to the few other people who had bid him "good-bye" and "happy holidays," he stepped into the elevator, still holding Weiss in a bridal-fashion. While he appeared to have fallen asleep, Angeal's lips formed an amused smile.

Weiss reminded him a dog – intoxicated or sober. But Weiss was far different from any _normal_ animal. Weiss was … Weiss. Quite a hassle, until you got use to him.

"Merry Christmas, Weiss." He whispered.

It was just as the elevator doors had closed and the numbers lighting up in the elevator displayed his destination that a thought struck him.

… he hadn't the slightest idea of where Weiss lived.


End file.
